Sorinon La'melle
Sorinon La'melle was the captain of the Anti Mage Police in Alent. He investigated murders of mages which had taken place in the city in 1017 AE. He was duped into arresting Josiah Amdusias and also tried to capture Harrad U'niviel but with less success. It turned out that the real killer, Harrad's apprentice Warley, had Sorinon's wife and children hostage, thus forcing Sorinon to arrest innocent people. When Sorinon was about to reveal all the details about the killer's plan to Harrad to stop him, Warley appeared and killed him for all his troubles. Biography Early Years Sorinon La'melle was a black mage student who ended up in the middle of the Great War. He joined a posse of mages formed by Jemuel and aided them in saving what was left of Lutherin after the devastating Reactor Core Explosion. He settled in Lutherin, which was renamed Alent and eventually rose into the position of Captain of the Anti Mage Police in the Magicracy of Alent. Godslayer Era Tears of the Sun More info later. The Winds of Wrath More info later. Sowing Season More info later. Death Harrad beat Sorinon in a magic duel and demanded a reason for Sorinon's actions. His actions made Sorinon regain his lost courage, but when Sorinon was about to reveal all the details about the killer's plan to Harrad, Warley appeared and killed Sorinon for all his troubles. Legacy Sorinon's actions resonated within the Anti Mage Police, although people sympathized with him to an extent. He was succeeded as captain of the AMP by Schtolteheim Reinbach III. Aliases and Nicknames ; Captain of AMP : His title. Appearance Sorinon was an average-looking mage with dark hair and the blue-ish armor of AMP. Personality and Traits Sorinon was a loyal but conflicted man. He cared for his wife and children more than anything else, which drove him to betray Alent when Warley held his family hostage. Powers and Abilities Sorinon was a competent mage, only surpassed in power by the Council of Mages and Warley. Relationships Harrad U'niviel Sorinon respected Harrad a great deal but was forced to arrest him thanks to Warley's machinations. However, Harrad wasn't as easy to arrest as Sorinon had thought, and in the end Harrad's resistance broke Sorinon who regained his courage for a little while. Harrad saw Sorinon as a sad victim of Warley's murder spree, and his death inspired Harrad to fight against Warley more fiercely than before. William Charles Hil'neer William aka Warley kidnapped Sorinon's family and thus forced Sorinon to cover up his crimes by sending him to arrest innocent councillors. Sorinon could do nothing but obey since he cared for his family. However, once Harrad had beaten him, Sorinon finally regained his honour and was about to reveal Warley's plan to Harrad. However, Warley appeared in the scene and killed Sorinon for all his troubles. See also *Magicracy of Alent *William Charles Hil'neer Category:Anti Mage Police Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Magicracy of Alent Category:Third Age